


Generic Star Trek Story #3568121482310.2

by Nemesis_Adrasteia



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Drabble, M/M, Minor Character Death, Parody, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesis_Adrasteia/pseuds/Nemesis_Adrasteia
Summary: An extremely predictable K/S fanfiction. You already know exactly what happens, I guarantee it.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	Generic Star Trek Story #3568121482310.2

kirk, spoc, and ensign george beam down to explor planet. ensign george touch poison flower and die. kirk sad, but not long.

while kirk bury ensign goerge, sock start to feel strange feeling in pants but ignore because of he logic.

THEN SUDDENLY

“captain I am pon farr” say sckop

kirk look around. they in a cave alone with no people.

“then we must the fucking!” say kirk ripping of his clothes.

“no it are too danger for humans” say spork

“am I not man enoufh for u?!” kirk say angry

“yes captain” say sponk

then they fuck. the end.


End file.
